villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Maleficent (Disney)/Synopsis
The story of the evil fairy witch named Maleficent from Disney’s Sleeping Beauty. ''Sleeping Beauty'' At the christening of the newly born Princess Aurora, the Three Good Fairies come to bestow three gifts on the child: Flora’s gift is Beauty, and Fauna’s is Song. Before Merryweather has a chance to give the child a gift, Maleficent enters with her raven named Diablo, perched on her Staff. Mad at not receiving an invitation, she curses the child, decreeing that, before the sun sets on Aurora’s 16th birthday, the child shall die by pricking her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. She then leaves, cackling. Merryweather is unable to undo the entire curse herself, so she is able nevertheless to alter it such that Aurora will not die, but merely enter a deep sleep, to be broken with true love's first kiss. As Aurora's 16th birthday drew near, Maleficent punishes her Goons, who have stupidly been searching for a baby for sixteen years. She then sent Diablo, her Raven, to find the princess. Diablo discovers that Aurora, as "Briar Rose", is living with the Three Good Fairies (who are posing as mortals) in a cottage in the woods. When the princess and the fairies return to the castle late that afternoon, Maleficent finds Aurora alone and, as a will-o the wisp-like apparition, lures her to a spinning wheel. She pricks her finger and falls to the floor. The fairies arrive in time for Maleficent to scoff at them. She then disappears. She and the Goons go to the cottage, where they wait for Prince Phillip, who had arranged to meet Aurora (whom he only knew to be "Briar Rose", a peasant girl). When he arrives, they capture him and take him to her castle at the Forbidden Mountain. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather rescue Phillip and gives him the Shield of Virtue and the Sword of Truth. This is noticed by Diablo, who fetches the Goons. The prince and fairies are still able to escape, and Merryweather turns Diablo to stone. However, Maleficent emerged from her apparent slumber, saw Phillip escaping, and attempts to strike him down with lightning. As he continues, she summoned thorns to surround King Stefan’s castle. When she saw that Phillip, with help from the Good Fairies, is able to hack through the thorns, she appeared before him, and transformed into an enormous dragon. The two battle in an intense and climactic duel, but the three fairies finally had enough of Maleficent enchant Phillip's weapon with the spell, "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure that evil die and good endure". This was obvious that Maleficent was too destructive and dangerous to be left alive. Phillip eventually kills Maleficent with his sword. She fell from a great height, and Phillip looks down to see that only her robe remains. The Sword of Truth, still embedded in the robe, turned black. With Maleficent gone, Phillip then awakened Aurora with a kiss. ''Maleficent's Revenge'' Maleficent appears in the book sequel to Sleeping beauty as the main antagonist revived be her servant Diablo to take revenge. ''Mistress of All Evil: A Tale of the Dark Fairy'' Maleficent appears as the villain protagonist of the book. ''House of Mouse'' Maleficent appears as a recurring villain in the series and is one of the main villains in the movie House of Villains. ''Once Upon a Time'' Maleficent appears as one of the main antagonists of Once Upon a Time. An evil witch, as opposed to a fairy, Maleficent is one of the most infamous villains of the Enchanted Forest. ''Maleficent'' (film) *''Maleficent on the Hero wiki.'' The 2014 movie Maleficent presents an alternate take on the character, casting her in a more sympathetic light. It also turns out that the real reason behind her supposed evil behavior was because of a horrible betrayal caused by her closest friend Stefan, who stole her wings in order to become the heir of the kingdom ruled by the ruthless King Henry. However, she finds redemption in becoming a mother figure to Aurora, who becomes the new Queen of the Moors following Stefan's death while Maleficent flies away with Diaval. Maleficent returned in the 2019 sequel Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, where she learns that Aurora and Philip decided to marry. However, she finds herself in odds with Aurora due to a war between human and fairies instigated by Philip's mother Queen Ingrith, who plans to use the wedding to divide the humans and fairies forever. Disney's Descendants In the 2015 DCOM, Descendants, Maleficent appears in this movie as the main antagonist. She assigned her daughter Mal, to retrieve the Fairy Godmother's wand to get revenge on King Beast and Queen Bella for trapping all the villains on the Isle of the Lost. She succeeded. However, Mal convince her mother and she transforms into a gecko. She is portrayed by Kristin Chenoweth. ''Kingdom Keepers'' Maleficent appears as a major antagonist in the book series appearing the most recurring villain and the second in command of Chernabog. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Maleficent is one of the main antagonists in the video game series Kingdom Hearts. ''Birth by Sleep'' Maleficent appears as the main antagonist of Enchanted Dominion in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. When Terra arrived at the Enchanted Dominion, he eventually came across Maleficent. Almost immediately, Maleficent could tell that Terra was never from around from those parts, seeing how he was never asleep. Terra asked her if she has seen Xehanort, to which she answered no. However, she did see a mysterious man as she was leaving the castle, so Maleficent took him to where she think she saw the mysterious man. Eventually they came across a sleeping Princess Aurora. Maleficent told Terra if he want any information about Xehanort, all he had too do was steal the princess' heart. At first Terra refused, but the darkness inside his heart eventually took over, causing him to steal Aurora's heart. When Terra comes to his senses, Maleficent states that the Keyblade is necessary to retrieve the remaining hearts and asks Terra to join her. Terra refused Maleficent's offer and attempted to attack her. However, an Unversed caused an explosion, causing Terra to be distracted. Before Maleficent left, she warned Terra that the darkness inside his heart can never be suppressed by force. Eventually, Maleficent encounters Ventus while he was searching for both Terra and Aurora's heart. As soon as Ventus saw Maleficent, he attempted to strike her down while holding her responsible for the theft of Aurora's heart. As soon as Maleficent saw Ventus' Keyblade, she could immediately knew who he was. She explained to Ventus that she knew about the power of the Keyblade due to a demonstration by Terra. She even told Ventus that Terra was the one who stole Aurora's Heart. Ventus thought that she was lying, and that Terra would never do such a thing. Even though Maleficent was asked not to harm Ventus, she was left with no choice but to fight him. With the help of the Three Good Fairies, Ventus was able to fend off Maleficent. Ventus still refused to believe that Terra would perform such an evil deed. Just then, Aqua showed up, telling Ventus not to believe in Maleficent's lies. Shortly after, Ventus ran off to find Terra. Before Aqua could chase after Ventus, Maleficent stopped her after noticing that Aqua was a Keyblade Wielder. Much like Ventus, Maleficent told Aqua that Terra demonstrated the powers of the Keyblade. Aqua began to believe that Terra really did help Maleficent steal Aurora's heart, but he refused to help Maleficent when she offered Aqua to join her. Maleficent then revealed to Aqua that she knew Master Xehanort, and that he thought Aqua was a stubborn girl. Maleficent then sent Aqua to the dungeon to have time to think of Maleficent's offer. With the help of Prince Phillip, and the Three Good Fairies, Aqua was able to escape the Forbidden Mountain. However, Maleficent cast a spell to place a forest of thorns to prevent them from escaping. She then teleported in front of Aqua and Prince Phillip. Aqua demanded Maleficent on what Master Xehanort told her. Instead, what Maleficent said was that Aqua did not have Terra's gift for obedience, and that he easily embraced the darkness within his heart. Aqua still believed that Maleficent was lying. Knowing that this was going nowhere, Maleficent transformed into a enormous dragon, and confronted Aqua and Prince Phillip. During the fight, Maleficent managed to push back Aqua, but with the help of the fairies, Prince Phillip tossed his sword into Maleficent's chest. Despite this, and her curse had ended, Maleficent managed to survive and was reverted back into her original form. Aqua informed a weaken Maleficent that love was the reason why she lost. Maleficent refused to have something as insignificant as love defeated her. Aqua also informed her that she cannot defeat someone with a heart of light, to which Maleficent replied; "As long there is light, there will be darkness." Maleficent then retreated while coming up with plans to gain control of the darkness within the hearts of others. While this was going on, Maleficent traveled through various worlds using the Corridors of Darkness. And by doing so, she created a team of various Disney villains. The first one she recruited was Pete after he was imprisoned in a dark realm. Other villains who joined Maleficent were Jafar, who became her second-in-command, Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook, and Oogie Boogie. She also managed to capture 4 of the seven Princesses of Heart; Aurora, Snow White, Cinderella, and Belle. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Maleficent appears as the secondary antagonist in Kingdom Hearts, and is the game's most prominent Disney villain. She first appears after Sora defeats the Guard Armor in Traverse Town, watching his victory from her perch in Hollow Bastion. She, along with her team (which includes popular Disney villains Captain Hook, Ursula, Jafar, and Oogie Boogie), watched Sora stride away from the battle victoriously. She and her allies muse on the nature of darkness and the Heartless, and Maleficent declares that "he could be quite useful" before bringing out the kidnapped Alice (or Snow White, if Sora sealed Deep Jungle's Keyhole before sealing Wonderland's). After Sora seals the Deep Jungle Keyhole, Jafar asks what made the Heartless come to that world. Maleficent then replies, "The hunter lured them there", because of the darkness in his own heart. However, at the main castle within the ruined land of the Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion, her willingness to submit to darkness proves to be her downfall, as Xehanort's Heartless (in Riku's body) releases her inner power, turning her into a massive dragon. She fights Sora, but he is too much for her, and she is eventually defeated, dissolving in a blaze of emerald fire. All that is left behind is her cloak, which "Riku" steps on and it disappears. He declares her fate "a fitting end for such a fool" as the Heartless were using her since the beginning. ''Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories'' A memory-based replica of Maleficent appears to Riku in the twelfth basement of Castle Oblivion in a replica of Hollow Bastion. Though she is aware of her status as an illusion, she taunts him with the knowledge that his experience with darkness means that the people he meets in the castle will be of the same darkness he once embraced. Riku declares that he will destroy each person of darkness he encounters, prompting Maleficent to battle him in her dragon form. However, she is soon defeated. Zexion is able to detect the false Maleficent. Later, Sora and company encounter another memory-based illusion of Maleficent, who has kidnapped Belle and seeks to trap the Beast to capture her heart. Though Maleficent is able to capture Belle's heart, Sora and company track her down, where she gives one last ultimatum to the Beast. When the Beast refuses, Maleficent engages Sora and company in battle, but is once again subdued. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' She returns in the sequel, Kingdom Hearts II, having used what remained of her evil power to resurrect. She immediately returns to her evil ways, but when her plans are thwarted by Organization XIII, she actually helps Sora and his friends, leading them to conclude that help can come from unexpected places. ''Kingdom Hearts: coded'' Maleficent is the secondary antagonist in Kingdom Hearts coded, where she once again enacts a plot to conquer Disney Castle. Data-Sora first encounters the villainess after debugging Agrabah. Though he looks identical to the real Sora during the latter's first adventure, she believes that Data-Sora is the genuine Sora. Maleficent and Pete corner Data-Sora, but Mickey and Jiminy's Journal itself (personified as Riku) confront the villains. Pete explains that he was sent to the castle on Maleficent's orders to spy on Mickey and his friends. However, he too was sent into the Datascape (which she mispronounces "date escape") when they were sucked into it. He came to in a strange place that looked like a terminal for other worlds and summoned Maleficent, who realized the potential of the world as a way to conquer all worlds. After Pete explains the situation, Maleficent destroys Data-Sora's Keyblade, much to Mickey's horror, and abducts the Journal, explaining that "Riku" is destined to remain in the darkness. The villains then take their leave, the Journal in tow. Data-Sora breaks into the Datascape's Hollow Bastion with the aid of Donald and Goofy and regains the Keyblade. After managing to dispose of Pete and the corrupted Journal, Data-Sora confronts Maleficent in her dragon form and defeats her. Sometime later, Maleficent and Pete are forced to fight Sora's Heartless, but Data-Sora rescues them at the last minute before defeating the gargantuan beast. During the fight, the Journal transports the villains back to the real world. While wandering in Betwixt and Between, Maleficent realizes that the Datascape is similar to the Book of Prophecies, a book capable of transcribing and creating events and worlds from the future. She and Pete then concoct a plan to steal the Journal and the Datascape, hoping to find a connection. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' With this new plan in mind, Maleficent and Pete arrive in King Mickey's castle and hold Queen Minnie hostage, sending Mickey a letter via Diablo. Maleficent threatens to kill Minnie if she does not have control over the Mysterious Tower, saying that she preferred it in a more darker, more ominous permutation. However, Mickey begins to question Maleficent's goals as she would go this far just to take over one world. Maleficent then explains to Mickey how Master Xehanort told her how to travel to different worlds, how to win the hearts into darkness, and about the Seven Hearts of Pure Light, the hearts that would allow her to take over all worlds. She also admit that she miscalculated during her last attempt. She then reveals that she seeks the Datascape, but did not reveal why. Mickey refuses to give the Data, so Maleficent retaliates by attacking Mickey, Donald and Goofy. However, one of Lea's chakrams appears through the Corridor of Darkness, and blocks Maleficent's magic. With that distraction, Minnie is able to escape from Pete. Mickey and his friends are about to confront Maleficent, but Pete recommends that they retreated. Before she retreats, Maleficent proclaims that what she seeks lies within the walls of the Mysterious Tower. She then threatens that she will eliminate Mickey and his friends in good time. Maleficent and Pete retreat into a Corridor of Darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Maleficent is slated to return as one of the main antagonists in Kingdom Hearts III. She and Pete are apparently searching for a black box (heavily implied to be the same box the Master of Masters left for Luxu in Kingdom Hearts X Back Cover), recruiting Hades to help them. Category:Synopsis